


Knightshade: Pet Play

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Blake are into pet play, and decide it's time for Blake to wear her collar in public.KnightshadePre-Fall





	Knightshade: Pet Play

Weiss: What's that?!

Blake: What's what?

Weiss: Around your neck?

Blake: My new choker?

Weiss: Made of leather.

Blake: Yeah.

Weiss: *inches closer*

Weiss: With a nameplate?

Blake: Uh... yeah...

Weiss: *grabs the nameplate and turns it around*

Weiss: *gasps*

Blake: Uh-huh.

Weiss: *frozen in shock*

Blake: *turns black and vanishes*

* * *

Ruby: *walks into RWBY's room*

Ruby: Oh, hi?

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Uh, Weiss?

Ruby: *waves her hand in Weiss' face*

Weiss: *sucks in a great shock of air, as if her life depended on it*

Ruby: O... kay... You okay there, Weiss?

Weiss: I don't... I mean...

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: Did you know Jaune and Blake are, er... dating?

Yang (from the desk): They, what?!

Weiss: Dating. Yes... perfectly ordinary dating. That is what they are doing.

Yang: Oooo-kay... not at all suspicious.

Weiss: Yes, suspicious. That's the last thing this is.

* * *

Jaune: *walks under the tree*

Jaune: Get down here.

Blake: *shaking in the tree*

Jaune: Now.

Blake: *jumps down, nervously looking at Jaune*

Jaune: Heard that all the way from here.

Blake: *tries to look away*

Jaune: *grabs her face and forces her to look him in the eyes*

Jaune: *kisses her deeply, passionately*

Jaune: You are a good girl.

Blake: Thank you, Master.

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Jaune: The day is still young, though.

Blake: Do I have to... all day?..

Jaune: *grabs her face and gives her an intimdating stare*

Blake: Yes, Master.

Jaune: I'll have to punish you later.

Blake: Yes... Master...

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Jaune: *turns her around and slaps her on the ass*

* * *

Blake sat in class, trying her best not to shake. It was as if an earthquake were starting from her very core, an earthquake that took all of her effort to quell. She could swear that Pyrrha started shaking beside her... from nervousness?

* * *

Blake nearly jumped into the dark room, only to be caught by Jaune.

Blake: M... Master...

Jaune: Speak.

Blake: I don't think I can make it, Master.

Jaune: *kisses her passionately*

Jaune: You can, because I know you can.

Blake: M... Master...

Jaune: *grabs her head and forces her to look into his eyes*

Jaune: I know you can do this.

Blake: M... Master...

Jaune: Can you do this?

Blake: Master.

Jaune: *pets her on the head*

Jaune: Who's my little kitty cat?

Blake: *meows*

Jaune: *scratches her chin*

Jaune: Yes, you are.

Blake: *meows*

Jaune: Just remember, whatever happens, I believe in you.

Blake: *meows*

* * *

Yang: *walks up to Blake*

Blake: I'm so... sorry... I... just today?..

Blake: *replaces herself with a shadow form*

Yang: Just talk to me tomorrow!

* * *

Jaune and Blake, in the dark of the night.

Jaune: Time to give you your reward.

* * *

Blake (head in Jaune's lap): I'm so embarassed, Master.

Jaune: That was the entire point of it.

Blake: *nervous sounds*

Blake: It's not just that... it's...

Jaune: Hm?

Blake: It's nothing.

Jaune: It's clearly not nothing. Now, tell me, what is it.

Blake: I... I blew Yang off. I feel so horrible about...

Jaune: *hand covers her mouth*

Jaune: Give me your scroll.

Blake: *nervously hands him her scroll*

Jaune: *types into it*

* * *

Blake (looking at the cafe): I could really use a bite.

Jaune: That's one of the reasons we're here.

Blake: One of?..

Jaune: Shh. Just trust me.

Blake: Yes, Sir.

* * *

Yang: *walks into the cafe*

Blake: *shakes nervously*

Jaune: *hugs her shoulders soothingly*

Yang: *sits down across from them*

Jaune: The cat's out of the bag.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: And has her own tongue.

Jaune: She's so sorry for ditching you earlier.

Yang: I know she is. Blake, I've just... got a few questions.

Blake: *hides her head under Jaune's shoulder*

Jaune (whispering into her ear): Shh.

Jaune: *pets her head*

Jaune: You have nothing to be afraid of.

Yang: Do you trust him?

Blake: *lightly nods her head*

Yang: Did he force you?

Jaune: You'll have to come out to answer that one.

Blake: *slowly pulls her head out, but can't look at Yang*

Blake: He's been nothing but kind... and compassionate...

Yang: Are you having fun?

Blake: *lightly nods her head and hides back under Jaune's shoulder*

Yang: Then I don't know what you are afraid of.

Blake: *head perks up and looks at her questioningly*

Blake: *ears slowly lift up*

Yang: Just tell me when you want some time with your boytoy. So long as he doesn't get in the way of... you know... teamwork...

Jaune: I promise. Even better, Blake?

Blake: M?.. Sir?

Jaune: If I ever order you to do anything that would compromise your team, you are to tell me immediately.

Blake: I... just don't want to... want to... fail you...

Jaune: The only way you can fail is if you don't tell me. Understood.

Blake: *nods lightly*

Yang: So, tell me, who's idea was this?

Jaune: Answer her, truthfully.

Blake: ...mine...

Jaune: She's tired of *pause* living in the shadows.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: She looks like the cat who got the canary.

Jaune: Can we get you anything?

Yang: Not the kind of thing they serve here.

Jaune: I think that might be a bit much. Sit up.

Blake: *sits up*

Jaune: *takes off the collar*

Jaune: *pets her head*

Jaune: You've been quite the good girl today.

Yang: I know I'm cool and all, but could you?..

Jaune: *looks at her and nods*

Yang: Glad we cleared that up.

Jaune: Despite her nervousness, I knew you would be... let's call it reasonable...

Blake: But what about Ruby and Weiss?.. *sniffs*

Yang: I'll talk to them. Weiss kind of spilled the beans anyways. Just promise me you'll try to keep it on the QT from now on?

Blake: We will.

Jaune: Definitely try.

Yang: Then I'll remind them that Blake likes this stuff and to not ask questions.

Jaune: *waves forward*

Yang: *leans over the table*

Jaune: *kisses her on the cheek*

Jaune: You're a true gentle, uh... lady... dragon...

Yang: What can I say?, dad raised me to be a gentledragon, especially with Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues Tumblog.


End file.
